The invention relates to a motor vehicle bumper having a internal bumper part which can be fastened to a motor vehicle body, and a external bumper part fastened at least section-wise to the internal bumper part. The invention relates also to a motor vehicle with a bumper according to the invention.
In French published patent application 26 34 703 A1 a motor vehicle bumper is disclosed in which the lateral parts of a external bumper part are joined by means of a bipartite support to a motor vehicle body. The bipartite support has two elements which are displaceable against one another. The two elements are displaceable along an inclined plane at an angle to the length of the motor vehicle. In the event of a collision, the lateral parts of the bumper""s external part are thereby shifted forward along an inclined plane and away from the lateral parts of the vehicle""s body.
In German published patent application 197 08 118 A1 a motor vehicle bumper is disclosed in which the lateral parts of the bumper are releasably fastened to a motor vehicle body. The releasable connection can be designed as a spring clip connection. In the event of a collision, the connection between the lateral parts to the vehicle body is broken and the lateral parts can slide along a ramp provided on the bumper along the motor vehicle body.
Laws in some countries require that motor vehicle bumpers must completely withstand, without damage, any collision of a vehicle at low speed with an obstacle and that a vehicle must remain still driveable, and that, for example, the trunk lock must remain functional. For design reasons, such bumpers, however, must appear to be an integral component of the vehicle. Known releasable bumper mountings have the releasable connection between vehicle body and bumper, and thus are dependent upon close tolerances in the car body.
By the invention a motor vehicle bumper is to be created which will be easy to install and prevent damage to the car body in a low-speed collision.
According to the invention, a motor vehicle bumper is provided for the purpose, having a internal bumper part which can be fastened to a car body, and an external bumper part fastened at least sectionally to the internal bumper part, in which the internal bumper part has a base body fastened to the vehicle body and a holding bar fastened by a releasable fastening means to the base body, to which one edge of the external part is fastened, the junction of the holding bar to the base body being releasable by an application of force to the external part of the bumper in the direction of the length of the vehicle and against the vehicle""s body.
Since a holding bar is provided for holding the edge of the bumper""s external part, the releasable fastening is not dependent upon tolerances of the car body. Furthermore, the entire bumper including the releasable fastening is fastened to the vehicle body as a unit composed of the bumper""s internal part and its external part. It is especially advantageous that such a releasable fastening is provided in the area beneath a trunk lid or tailgate of a vehicle. Since no visible gap or as small a gap as possible is to be present between the bumper and the vehicle body for design reasons, there is the danger that even in a slight collision a front edge of the bumper""s external part may strike the vehicle body, especially the region in which the lock of a trunk lid is located, and deform it. Thus there is the danger that this trunk lid can no longer be opened after a slight collision. Since the holding bar separates from the internal part of the bumper in a collision, the front edge of the external bumper part receives freedom of movement, so that damage to the car""s body by the front edge of the bumper""s external part can be prevented. If desired, the vehicle""s body can be configured appropriately so as to provide freedom of movement to the front edge.
In further embodiment of the invention, the releasable fastening is configured as a spring-clip fastening.
By this measure, after a collision, the bumper""s external part with the holding bar can be snapped back into the base part of the bumper""s internal part. Furthermore, the vehicle""s bumper is easy to assemble.
In further embodiment of the invention, the spring clip fastening has at least one bar-like internal element running transversely across the length of the vehicle, and at least one external element clutching the internal element section-wise.
By means of a bar-like element running transversely across the length of the vehicle, a certain tolerance in the transverse direction of the vehicle can be created, which facilitates assembly of the car""s bumper. The re-engagement of the spring clip fastening after a collision is thus facilitated.
In further embodiment of the invention, the bar-like internal bumper element has an external surface of a partial cylindrical shape, which corresponds in section to a cylindrical external surface.
In this way the holding bar can execute a swinging movement about an axis running across the vehicle""s length. A very slight collision, for example a so-called parking bump, can thus possibly be absorbed by a turning movement of the holding bar and not lead to the opening of the snap fastening. With an eye to the saving of material and weight, the bar-like internal element can have a channel-shaped cross section running across the car""s body.
In another embodiment of the invention the external element has a holding section clutching the bar-like internal element section-wise, as well as a guiding section by which the bar-like element is introduced into the holding section when the external element moves onto the internal element.
By these measures the assembly of the vehicle""s bumper is facilitated, as well as the refastening of the spring clip fastener after a collision.
In further embodiment of the invention, the outer bumper element has a nub at the transition between the mounting section and the guiding section.
Despite the ease of insertion of the mounting section onto the bar-like element, the holding bar is securely held in the engaged state by the nub.
In further embodiment of the invention the external part of the bumper is biased toward the position connected with the bumper""s internal part.
With this measure, when a collision occurs and the external part has been released with the holding bar from the base body of the internal part, it returns automatically to the starting position when the external part of the bumper is again free after, for example, a mild collision. The spring bias of the external part of the bumper toward the position connected with the bumper""s internal part is greater than a force needed for engagement of the spring clip fastening.
In further embodiment of the invention, the bumper""s internal part has a ribbed configuration.
Thus, a saving of material and weight can be combined with very great stiffness.
In further embodiment of the invention, the bumper""s internal part runs substantially along the vehicle body from initial fastening means for fastening the bumper""s external part to the vehicle body toward a sill, and it has at least one balcony-like projection underneath the area of the sill, which extends in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle.
Space is thus created for a deformation of the bumper""s external part underneath the balcony-like projection. Several balcony-like projections can be disposed one beside the other in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
In further embodiment of the invention, the holding bar is configured as a clamping strip and is provided with clamping ribs running in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle and substantially perpendicular to the length of the vehicle.
By means of such a clamping strip a more secure seating of the edge of the bumper""s external part in the holding strip is achieved. In comparison with a solid-surface ramp for gripping the edge of the bumper""s external part, clamping ribs have the advantage of a saving of material as well as easier fitting as regards tolerances.
The problem on which the invention is based is also solved by a motor vehicle with a bumper according to the invention, in which the vehicle""s body has a deflecting ramp for the holding bar in an area confronting the holding bar.
Thus, in case of a collision, the holding bar and thus the external part of the bumper can be guided in this manner. For example, the deflection ramp slopes forward and downward in the case of a trunk lid, so that the front edge of the bumper""s external part is shifted away from the trunk lock area in the event of a collision. Due to the deflection ramp, less space is needed for the same deformation of the front edge than if the front edge were to move exclusively lengthwise of the car body.
In further embodiment of the invention, a deformation body is disposed underneath the bumper""s internal part inside of the bumper""s external part and is fastened to the vehicle body.
Such division into deformation body and internal part permits the material to be chosen according to the function. For example, the internal part that performs a holding function can be made of plastic, and the one provided for energy absorption can be made of aluminum.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be found in the claims and the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the drawings.